Help Me Say Goodbye
by wakingsilentandresigned
Summary: One Shot- Christine mourns the loss of her adult daughter with help from her son and son in law.


a/n- So this will be out of context unless you are familiar with my Christine Daae role play blog. I have an AU where she Meets Edward Hyde/Henry Jekyll of Jekyll/Hyde the musical. I call it Hyde verse. The link to a short summary of the verse is on my profile along with the link to my blog where you can read about this verse as it happens. This is actually an AU of that AU in which Christine has Edward/Henry's children. Which there is also a summary of on my profile under Hyde twins.

This was a response to the drabble request:  
**O Hero:** I will write about my character mourning yours.

* * *

_Her daughter was gone, her only daughter was gone. She was the mother of a dead child. Her precious girl….gone._

It had been a month exactly since Addie had left them and still Christine awoke to those thoughts in her head. Not that she was awake very much these days. She hardly left her bed, only to bathe and change night gowns. It was odd, she had not spent this much time in a nightgown since her time at the townhouse with Henry.

Her meals were brought to her room and even then she hardly ate, only enough to please the servant who brought it. She would wake briefly in the morning much later than she used to, the realization hit her and she would cry herself back to sleep, this cycle repeated itself several times throughout the day.

She had been with Adelaide and her husband in her study when the young woman grabbed her chest in pain and fell to the floor. She was gone before the doctors could arrive. Christine held her daughter as she shakily entailed her last wishes to her. She'd kissed Addie's forehead and tried to keep her awake until help could arrive. Gaston, Addie's husband had run as fast as he could to fetch the doctor but nothing could be done to save her. He held Christine and they wept over Adelaide together.

Those last few moments of her daughter's life played through Christine's mind everyday. If only she'd noticed something off about Addie's behavior that day.

On this day she was told she had a visitor by Elise, one of the maids.

"I cannot see anyone today." She said from the bed still half asleep. "I will call for them at another time." She would not, she planned to stay in this bed until God brought her to be with her daughter. "I need my rest now." The maid left the room and Christine closed her eyes to return to her slumber. The door opened again just as she was about to sleep. "I am not in the mood for lunch today, a cup of tea will do."

"No, it won't." Replied a male voice that startled Christine enough to sit up. There had not been a man in her bedroom since Hyde had paid her unexpected visits in the home she'd shared with the twins. It was Gaston. "You are leaving this house today."

"Please leave my room at once." She said more angered by the fact that he was disrupting her sleep than the fact he was in her bedroom. "I have no need to leave."

"I'm sending the Elise in to help you dress, we have a short meal and then we will leaving." Before Christine could respond he'd left the room and Elise shuffled in.

"I'm sorry Madame, he was rather insistent. I can fetch the authorities if you wish." That was not an option, Christine did not want to see her son-in-law imprisoned, she was fond of him and she knew the immense guilt she'd feel.

"It will not be necessary." She would oblige him in a meal but she was not going to leave this house. She dressed, went down stairs and sat through a quiet meal barely touching the food in front of her. If he wanted her to eat, he was getting what he wanted. After a few tense minutes, Gaston placed his hand on hers and looked her in the eyes.

"She wouldn't want this. All she ever wanted was for you to be happy." Christine pulled her hand away.

"I WAS happy, then God decided to take away my daughter." Tears started to form and for the first time she fought them. Instead of responding, Gaston stood and held out her hand to her.

"We are leaving. Cecil will be meeting us there." Christine turned her head at her son's name. She hadn't seen or heard from him since the funeral, although she had not even attempted to reach out to him.

"Cecil will be where?" She said realizing she did not know where Gaston intended to take her.

"The place we are headed." Reluctantly Christine took his hand and stood. It was rare that she saw her troubled boy and she did miss him, especially now. Gaston led her to the carriage in silence and the gentle rocking of it lulled Christine to sleep.

The carriage lurching startled her awake once more, she pulled the curtain on the window back to see where they were. Her heart dropped as she saw the iron gates of the cemetery where she had buried her daughter a month prior.

"No, take me home. I do not want to be here." She rounded on Gaston. The carriage door opened and Christine saw Cecil in the doorway.

"Maman…" He said quietly, the look on his face mirroring his younger self. Christine forgot her anger and practically leapt out of the carriage to hold the only child she had left. Cecil awkwardly held her for a few moments, he was nervous and unsure about human contact. He pulled away to look at his mother, noticing her tears, he reached up to wipe them away. "Please come with me, there is something I wish you too see." Christine nodded and took her son's arm as they started their path trough the cemetery, Gaston following closely behind.

When they arrived to the still fresh dirt mound, Christine gasped and fell to her knees crying. Before her stood a beautiful marble headstone with Adelaide's name, birth and death dates.

"They put it up yesterday." Gaston said after a few minutes. "I-" His voice became choked with emotion. "gave them one of her paintings, they were able to copy it nicely at the bottom." He could not hold back anymore, he knelt beside Christine, placed his arm around her and started to weep for his wife. Cecil had been silent this entire time, he did not cry very often, it was very difficult for him to but he felt moisture on his cheeks and slowly sat on the ground next to his mother and grasped her hand.

They cried together for the woman they had loved and lost.


End file.
